


Regress

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [463]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Destiel ageplay one where Dean regresses pretty far (like maybe a couple months) and Cas takes super good care of him. Dean always tries to resist using his diaper when regressing, but eventually gives in and wets himself. Cas praises him (like fluff and stuff) for it, and decides that if he can #1 in a diaper, then he can #2. Just like Dean resisting and Cas helping him out (non-sexual), you don't have to be graphic if you want. Sorry this is weird. If you don't want to do it, I understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regress

**Author's Note:**

> please send prompts to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

How far Dean aged down usually depended on how the day went.

Today, he had ended up aging down a lot, Cas now carrying him everywhere he went, keeping a pacifier in his mouth, while Dean just looked around with large eyes.

Cas didn’t mind though, he loved helping Dean when he could, and this helped him, so Cas never thought to complain. He was a good daddy to his little boy.

But one thing that frustrated Cas was the fact that, even when Dean was mentally so young, when he should let all fears and inhibitions go, he was afraid of using the diaper that Cas put on him.

Dean would whine and fuss around the pacifier, and Cas would shush Dean softly, saying soothing words and rub his back, getting Dean to calm down.

“It will be OK, Dean. It’s OK. Daddy is here. Daddy knows what’s best for his little boy. It will be OK.” Cas soothed softly, cradling Dean in his arms, before he would finish putting on the diaper.

But Dean was afraid and wouldn’t use the diaper, even when Cas told him it was OK to use it.

Today was no exception.

“Dean, it’s OK.” Cas said soothingly, as he held Dean on the couch, who was squirming in discomfort. “Dean, Daddy will help you. The diaper is there to use, and it’ll be OK. Daddy wants to help.”

A soft whine escaped past the pacifier, and Cas leaned down, kissing dean’s forehead.

“Dean, little one.” Cas murmured, holding his boy close. “It is not good to hold your bladder. And their is no need to feel any embarrassment from this. Daddy does not mind helping clean you up. Relax, and let go. Daddy will care for you.” Cas said.

Dean gave a whimper, curling closer to Cas, and Cas could feel Dean’s heart pounding away in his chest, and Cas figured that Dean was struggling to try, but still afraid.

“Dean. It’s OK. Even if you don’t use it Daddy will still be proud of you for trying.” Cas said. Dean gave another whimper, before Cas heard a sigh of relief from Dean, and he felt the diaper, feeling it fill and grow heavier. “Dean, you did it!” Cas smiled, looking down at Dean, seeing two green eyes staring back up at him. “Daddy is very very proud of his little boy.”

Happiness registered in Dean’s face, and Cas gave him a hug before lifting Dean and picking him up, taking Dean to his room to change him.

“You were such a brave boy, Dean.” Cas praised, as he set Dean down on a mat, and started to change him. “So brave using your diaper like you did. You let go, and now Daddy can help take care of you.”

Dean made a soft noise of contentment, and Cas laughed.

“I can tell you are happy as well. You should be, Dean.” Cas said, as he cleaned his boy off.

_

It was still a little difficult to get Dean to use his diaper to relieve his bladder, but he slowly got used to it.

After a while, Cas decided that Dean should try to go number 2 in the diaper, which was another thing that Dean had difficulty doing.

“Dean…Daddy is very proud of you going in your diaper.” Cas said, holding Dean in a chair after Cas read Dean a story. “I think it’s time you start to try to go number 2 in your diaper as well.”

Dean gave a soft confused whine, looking up at Cas.

“I know, you’ve never gone before. But it’s OK to use your diaper that way.” Cas said.

Dean squirmed softly in Cas hold, and he looked at Cas unsure.

“It’s a new thing, isn’t it, little one?” Cas murmured. “I’m sure that you’ll warm up and get used to the idea, like you have with going potty.”

Dean pressed his head closer to Cas’ chest, and Cas started giving a back rub, rocking softly in the chair.

“It’s OK. Daddy is here to help. Daddy’ll help you Dean. And he will always be proud of you.”


End file.
